Across the Bonfire
by RainPebble308
Summary: What Bella didn't know was that she caught the eye of a certain wolf at the beach gathering where Jake told her about the Cold Ones. Paul was connected to her from the moment he saw her but couldn't bring himself to take away her choices. AU, M to be safe. I don't own Twilight! Just Playing with it! (The cover photo was taken by my talented photographer friend.)
1. Chapter 1

Paul would always remember the first day he saw her.

Jacob and his friends were crashing a small bonfire on First Beach; Sam insisted that the three current wolves ensure that the three prospective ones don't mess anything up.

The younger boys weren't too close to phasing, Jacob just looked like he'd grown a few inches but Quil and Embry were continuing to bulk up. It looked like one of them would be phasing in the next few months at the earliest or the next two years at the latest. Paul wasn't too happy to spend his first real weekend off trailing around behind some dopey kids. However, he could understand why Sam was so obsessive about it; he and Jared couldn't spend ten minutes in Sam's head without feeling the soul crushing guilt surrounding the memories of Emily.

As the pack approached the fire, they saw it was surrounded by kids from Forks. The wolves sat down and easily joined the conversation. Paul was flirting with some girls while they batted their eyelashes and looked his body up and down. The girls were pleased for the company as their boys were off on a hike.

Paul laid back against one of the driftwood logs and closed his eyes. He felt the fire's heat flow through him, relaxing his tense muscles and he couldn't help the small smile that was drifting across his face. He could still hear the ocean crashing against the shore, despite the Forks kids shouting over each other. They all had something important to say and as they consumed more alcohol, their points lost sense but still they shouted over each other increasing in volume.

Paul grudgingly admitted to himself, this was pretty relaxing. It was better than sitting in his garage alone.

A slim girl, who had been desperately trying to get any male attention stood up suddenly and squawked a greeting to the returning hikers. Paul could hear a faint '_oof_' and a feminine hiss of pain from the forest. It sounded like there was a girl on the hike. A very clumsy girl.

There was a gangly guy who looked like he was captain of the chess club sitting opposite Jacob; Paul faintly recalled his name to be Eric. Eric stood up and began introducing the hikers as they broke through the tree line.

"This is Mike and Jessica," he said gesturing to a blonde puffball and a tiny girl with wild curly hair. Eric continued introducing the guys until two girls finally broke through the treeline. "And finally there's Angela and Bella who are just coming now."

Paul looked up to see a tall, slender girl walking carefully and looking back to make sure her friend made it back in one piece. The final girl had her head firmly focussed on the ground in front of her. Paul assumed she was the one who fell over.

Paul stared at her with interest. Something about her made it impossible to look away. It looked like she had a curvy figure hidden under a black jacket, she was quite short with what looked like pale skin and a pretty face, however, it was hidden under a curtain of soft chocolate brown hair. Her fingers brushed through it and nervously tucked it behind her ear, as if it would hide things to trip over. Paul snorted quietly. This girl looked so small and fragile, but as she tripped over the sand, Paul could clearly see she was utterly graceless. This was Bella. Her face flushed when she noticed not only Paul staring at her but Jacob Black.

Bella looked up and smiled politely to Jacob, there was a flash of recognition across her features. She turned her smile to Paul.

When Bella's eyes met Paul's, his heart leapt and a surge of lightning flashed through him. Everything holding him to earth vanished and he felt weightless for a fraction of a second before the lightning in his chest shot out and wrapped invisible metal cables around Bella. She was what bound him to this planet now. They were connected and in that half a second of eye contact Paul was irreversibly changed.

Hmm. So that was imprinting.

Sam looked over with a knowing smile while in conversation with a group of kids about cliff diving.

Paul continued to watch Bella as she sat down on a driftwood log next to Jacob. Her brown eyes shone in the firelight. Her nose curved delicately over a pair of plump lips, the firelight danced over her face making her look like a goddess. She and Jacob rose to walk along the beach. Paul stared after her longingly.

They were gone for a while when a gust of wind blew Bella's scent over towards the wolves. They stiffened when her warm cinnamon scent was polluted by a subtle tang of vampire. Like a sugary bleach smell. This wasn't strong enough to really cause the other wolves much concern, but Paul stiffened before beginning to shake.

Sam, from his spot, nodded at Jared and he managed to move Paul away from the humans into the forest before he exploded into a silver wolf.

Paul was terrified and furious at the same time; one of the leeches in Forks had touched his girl. But, she wasn't his girl.

Since that night after the bonfire, Paul was a nervous wreck. His imprint was in Forks. He wasn't safe to go there in wolf form. He didn't even want to imprint and now this girl was in his head. Muddying up his thoughts.

Paul decided to leave it in the hands of the gods. If she came back to La Push then he would tell her and if she accepted the imprint then he would be beyond happy. If not, well that didn't bear thinking about.

Weeks passed since Paul had imprinted. He and Jared continued to go to school, they all continued to patrol. Jared soon imprinted on a girl in their history class, it was all sunshine and rainbows. Kim had been head over heels for Jared since they began school. She was welcomed into their little pack easily.

Jacob and his friends were still showing the early symptoms of the change but no one was concerned. Those kids were so happy, they were best friends and some of the easiest going teenagers on the reservation. They may not even change at all, that was the hope at least.

Paul wasn't suffering too much from the lack of contact with his imprint. He believed it was because she didn't need him. Since a wolf had to be what the imprint needed Paul assumed that Bella didn't possibly know she needed him.

The wolf boys all got on well and with their respective imprints, the pack was the perfect atypical family.

They had recently caught the scent of a trio of nomadic vampires heading into Cullen territory. Sam ordered Paul and Jared to keep their distance from the vampires and make sure La Push was safe. They left Quileute land without any contact with the wolves.

Not 3 days after the Nomads were gone; Paul was in his garage, fixing his motorbike. It was like any other day. He was feeling the dull ache of being away from his imprint, but Paul had begun to get used to that.

Out of nowhere, he collapsed to the ground roaring in pain. His head felt like it was splitting in two. Then his leg gave out from underneath him and his arm felt like it had been set on fire. He curled up in a ball on the ground roaring in agony, wishing to black out from the pain.

Warm arms wrapped around him and held him tightly, they rocked him gently while he roared and shuddered out of this mysterious agony.

As the pain eased Paul was able to groan out, "Bella."

The warm arms turned out to be Sam. He recognised the pain Paul felt from when he hurt Emily. The wolf felt the pain of the imprint as a form of punishment from the gods, for not protecting her.

"Is she alive?" Sam asked gently,

"Yes, but she's hurt. Bad. It's getting better now but I have to go to her." Paul gasped out.

"Go. Go now. Tell her the truth." Sam's voice took on the authoritative timbre of the Alpha.

Paul ran and he ran as fast as he could. It wasn't long until he was at Bella's house, slipping on his cut-offs. The stench of leech was unbearable here. It was like they were living here.

He was sneaking around the side of her house. Paul was trying to find any trace of her scent but it was faded; she hadn't been there for a while. Paul could hear Charlie on the phone to someone; he began to leave when Paul heard "Bella." Paul settled under the living room window to eavesdrop more easily.

"What do you mean she's in the hospital Renee?" Charlie said with his gruff voice barely louder than a terrified whisper.

The woman on the other end of the phone was telling Charlie what happened to Bella when he furiously interrupted her,

"What the hell? What do you mean Doctor Cullen is there? How the hell is she stupid enough to fall out of a two story window?!"

Paul's heart stopped. She was hanging out with the Cullens? Did they hurt her? Did they turn her? No, he knew that she was still human. He suspected the imprint would be severed if she became a vampire. Paul lost his control and exploded into his wolf. He crept back into the woods and began to pace.

There was a shimmer in his mind as Sam phased in.

_She's with the Cullens? Where? _

_Bella is in Phoenix, in the hospital. Apparently she tripped and fell out of a two storey window._

Sam snorted. He knew Bella was clumsy but not that bad. The Cullens were hiding something.

_Paul, come back to the Rez. If you want to patrol I won't stop you but I think you should sleep. It'll help you find out what happened to Bella, and if you can connect to her, your healing powers will make her recovery much more painless. I will call for a meeting with our neighbours to assess the state of the treaty. The spirits will show you what you need to see._

_Yes sir. _Paul may have some temper issues but he really respected his Alpha. He was supportive and sympathetic, Paul knew they were lucky Sam had phased first. He had the wisdom and maturity that made him a strong leader.

Paul went home and murmured a greeting at his father before curling up under the covers in his room. He fell asleep quickly and the spirits took him to Arizona.

He was in a hospital room, Bella was asleep and her usually pale skin was even whiter. One leg was wrapped in a thick cast, her other leg was just wrapped in a bandage. Paul could see her arm was wrapped up tightly too and her smell was different. She'd had a blood transfusion or two. Paul's spirit self rushed over to her bedside and tried to hold her.

When his spirit hands reached Bella, they sank into her skin and Paul was drawn into her memories of what had happened.

Paul saw Bella; she was playing _baseball_ with the Cullens. They were in a muddy field during the thunderstorm. Everyone was smiling and it looked like they were all having fun. Vampires having fun, now that's an oxymoron. Out of nowhere the three nomads appeared and asked to join the game. Bella was leaving with Ginger Cullen when one nomad smelled she was human. Paul felt Bella's fear as she hid behind Ginger. The hunt had begun.

Paul saw Bella in a massive Jeep, he heard her demand to go home, to try and lead the vampire away from Charlie, to keep him safe. This time Paul felt her heartbreak as she crushed her dad. Charlie's eyes were filled with tears in Bella's memory. Paul's heart swelled with pride, this girl would do anything to make sure her father was safe.

Paul suddenly felt the Arizona heat as Bella's memory jumped. He was with Bella as two of the Cullens drove her to a motel. He was sitting next to her in the back seat of a nice Mercedes and Paul was desperately trying to comfort her despite knowing his effort was useless. This was just a memory. The Arizona scenery shot past, a blur of yellows and blue. Paul felt Bella's fear and anxiety, he ached to comfort her.

Like a skip of a record the scene had changed and Paul felt the tense atmosphere in the bland motel room, everyone was waiting for news on the nomad. The room was stuffy and dark. He could feel Bella's anxiety ease as one of the Cullens, the blonde who looked like he had seen too much of the world's darkness, sent waves of calm over her. Bella smiled shakily at him. Paul realised with a jolt that these vampires had special abilities. This one could affect emotions, and the woman with him began to have visions of the future. Bella noticed this and through her, Paul began to feel uneasy.

Bella turned to the Cullens and asked the man, Jasper, what the woman, Alice, had seen. The woman began sketching an image of the nomad in a room. Paul watched over Bella's shoulder. Bella recognised the image Alice was drawing. It was the ballet studio where she had taken lessons as a child. When Bella said this to her two body guards the memory shifted and Paul was sitting on the bed watching Bella pack her clothes into an inconspicuous black suitcase. Her phone began to ring and the caller ID said it was her mother. Since this was Bella's memory Paul could hear what the other voice was saying as clearly as if he was in the hotel room too. The vampire was threatening Bella's mother. He had her prisoner and he told Bella to ditch her bodyguards. When Bella agreed to meet him there was another sickening jolt and Paul was with Bella in the ballet studio the future teller had seen.

Paul watched helplessly as Bella found out she was tricked. He saw relief relax her face, she had accepted she was going to die so easily and she was happy her mother was safe. Paul growled when the vampire began taunting Bella and he threw her around the room. He felt her head split open and her ribs break. Paul roared with rage when he watched the vampire break her leg with a sickening crack. He watched as ginger Cullen raced in through the doors, swatting away the other vampire with one hand, he cradled Bella gently as he tried to jump out the window to save her. The other vampire grabbed ginger Cullen's foot and threw him and Bella back on the ground. A piece of a shattered mirror had severed a big artery in Bella's leg and she began bleeding profusely. The sadistic vampire smirked at Edward and bit into Bella's arm. She began screaming and writhing on the ground. That was it. The image of the vampire causing Bella that much pain made Paul so angry he phased.

He jerked awake into his room and turned his wolf eyes to what's left of his broken bed. Luckily his dad was in on the secret, this would have been difficult to cover up otherwise. Paul leapt out of the window in wolf form and ran deep into the forest. Sam and Jared phased in. They were both speechless at what Paul had experienced.

_At least the Cullen's haven't broken the treaty. _Good old Jared, the voice of optimism.

_I can't phase back. I feel terrible, my imprint has been spending time with vampires and it almost got her killed. I couldn't protect her. I'm worse than those Cullens. Taha Aki is punishing me. _Paul was whimpering with a paw over his snout.

_Paul, this wasn't your fault. This was the Cullens responsibility, _Sam began.

_No. She is MY responsibility, look at the girl; she can't walk over sand without tripping up. I should have told her everything the night I imprinted. _Paul was inconsolable and the other wolves were clueless as to help him.

Eventually Sam began to think in terms of what protects the tribe. _Paul, Jared and I do not believe you have done anything wrong. Before you interrupt me, I understand your guilt. If you want to go wolf for a while and run patrols around La Push, I will explain your situation to your father and to the council._

_Thank you, Sam. _Paul turned and began to run, he ran all over La Push, he even followed the scent of the other Nomads as far as Canada. He ran and ran. He was hoping to run his guilt away. The rich green of the forest was a sickening blur as he flew between the trees. He glided along the pacific coast and he continued running until he passed out from exhaustion. Paul fell into a routine where he would sleep then he would start running again.

Soon that little while turned into a few months. The summer passed by and the forest slowed into its autumn routine. There were oranges and browns dispersed throughout the forest. Sam would check in with Paul every week, with tribal news. Soon Paul became more wolf than man. He relied on his instincts and became one with his forest. He didn't even attempt to phase into a man any more. Being the wolf had eased the pain of his imprint and the distance between them. Wolf feelings were easier to deal with than human ones. However, that didn't stop him sleeping in the woods beyond her house.

Just being close to her had eased the pain and his wolf was reassured that Bella was healing well. Ginger Cullen, or Edward, stayed in her room while she slept every night and Paul was ok with that. As long as he was protecting her, Paul could forgive his "life-challenged" disability.

It was mid-September when Paul was settling down for an afternoon nap behind Bella's house. It wasn't long until he heard her monster roll into the driveway. That truck looked stronger than most tanks. It was just missing a machine gun. He could smell Edward inside the house and he heard him sigh as he moved out to greet her.

Paul heard Edward ask Bella to go on a walk with him, of course she agreed. Bella sounded relieved, it didn't seem like they had spoken for a while. Paul followed their footsteps, or Bella's at least. She stomped on each twig in her way, hoping to avoid being tripped up. Paul was impressed, she didn't stumble once. Edward stopped when the house was still in view.

Paul could feel Bella get nervous. He watched as they discussed an incident at the Cullen house, and then Edward told Bella she wasn't good enough for him and his family. Paul let out a low growl, this girl was brave, selfless and she accepted the Cullens for who they were, not what they were. This leech didn't deserve her. Cullen pressed a kiss to her forehead and took off with that lightning speed his kind were known for.

Paul watched as Bella began tramping after Edward. She was calling his name and sobbing. Paul's heart broke for her. He could feel himself phasing into a man again.

A cool breeze drifted through the trees and shrubs. Paul looked down at his body and stopped himself running after her. He needed clothes, Bella would freak out if she saw him naked. He forced himself to phase again and took off towards La Push at full speed.

Jared was phased in already and he heard Paul's memories of Bella and Edward's conversation. He wisely stayed silent, only to direct Paul to the tree where the wolves kept spare cut-offs. Paul thanked him and told him to warn Sam. The elders needed to know that the Cullens were leaving.

Selfishly Paul was excited, he had the chance to win Bella over. First he had to make sure she was safe. Paul phased into a man again to tie his shorts around his calf, it was an alien sensation walking on two legs and he could honestly say he had missed it. Paul shook himself a little bit and began running in wolf form back to Forks. The sun had set in the time it had taken him to reach Bella's house.

Paul could see Charlie pacing on the phone in the kitchen. He was trying to arrange a search party to find Bella. She hadn't come home. The leech had really abandoned her.

With a snarl Paul pelted into the forest following Bella's scent. She followed the trail for a while and then her scent lead off through a clump of ferns. She was nowhere near Cullen's trail. God she walked far. Paul could smell her blood where she had tripped as he followed her route through the shrubs.

After about 6 miles into the woods Paul finally found her. She was curled up under a tree. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes looked vacantly at the moss in front of her.

Paul could feel himself become a man again and he slid his cut-offs on.

"_Bella" _Paul whispered.


	2. Message from Me!

Hello Everyone,

If you've come to chapter 2 then you weren't too horrified by my first chapter! I'm afraid I've only written this chapter so far. I'll be trying to update regularly. I'll have plenty of free time in the coming months.

I hope you enjoy what I put out there. I've put AU in the summary because I won't follow the traditional New Moon story arc. I want to stay true to SM's characters but I always felt Bella was a little bit of a "Poor me" kinda girl. I'm writing her POV as if it were my own. My boyfriend of 3 years left me recently and until now I was totally heartbroken, I thought he was my soulmate. Unlike Bella, I didn't shut down, I threw myself into work and any social interactions I could because, isn't that what everyone says? The best way to get over a break up is to remember you have a life away from the relationship?

I'll get back onto writing chapter two now! If anyone would like to be my Beta please let me know?

If you have any tips for rookie writers please feel free to message me!

Thanks

Sarah


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, this chapter was quite hard to write, it was really just a filler but the story needs it. I wanted to be lazy and just do the whole "3 days later…" sort of thing, but your kind words kept me motivated. I'm hoping to update weekly but if there's ever a week when I can't I will post a little note apologising. Still no beta, not sure how to go about finding one but I have read over this 5 times. I hope I've caught all the mistakes, sorry if that isn't the case! This chapter is in Bella's POV but I think most of this story will be in Paul's. He's pretty interesting!**

The rain was drifting down in a strange misty curtain making it impossible to see beyond the waves of green in the forest. Bella was soon soaked through her clothes and thin jacket but she was beyond caring. All that mattered was finding him and stopping him from leaving with her heart. As the cracks in her chest burned, hot salty tears were threatening to overflow. Bella was trying desperately not to cry and to stay strong in her mission to catch up with him.

As she blindly marched on, Bella was losing all concepts of time and coherency. The green forest lurched past her sickeningly.

Bella was so focussed on walking she barely felt the skin of her knee tear when a root got the better of her. Rising carefully, the rain continued to diffuse into her already soaking clothes. There was mud and blood staining her jeans and as the sun sank further behind its veil of clouds, the gaps between the trees became darker and it was more difficult to see which way to go.

His cold words echoed in Bella's mind like a cruel chainsaw, tearing at her as she became more and more lost. In the far back corners of her mind there was a voice frantically repeating, "_Charlie,"_ and Bella knew she needed to think practically. To start with, she was lost in the woods and bleeding. She also knew that her blood might attract vampires and praying to whoever was listening Bella hoped that it was the Cullens who would find her. She prayed extra hard that it would be him that came through the trees. He would swing her into his arms and Bella would burrow right into his cold chest and breathe him in, then this awful mess would be quickly forgotten about.

She had to keep going.

After what felt like hours of mindless marching another root tripped Bella up. She had fallen into a mess of dead leaves and mud. It finally dawned on Bella that he was not coming to save her. She gave into the tears that had gathered in her eyes and curled up under some ferns next to a tree, hoping for some shelter from the rain.

It was so cold and Bella was tired to her bones. Her mind began slowing down while more time passed, all she could focus on was his words and the hurt they left behind.

He was gone and never coming back. Bella's tears began to dry into itchy tracks on her face and she had never felt so alone. He was her everything, she had spent time with him and his family over the other students at Forks High, with a lurch Bella realised her relationship with her parents had deteriorated too. She had nothing left. Intentionally or not he had isolated her from family and friends making her completely dependent on that whole family. Bella was left wondering what she would do and cursing her own neediness.

There was a sudden rustling nearby. Bella froze, confusingly, she had both hoped and dreaded he would come back. In her periphery vision there was a shadow crouching next to her.

"Bella" the shadow breathed. The shadow was not Edward; this realisation hit her with conflicting emotions, relief and disappointment. The intense heat from this person sank into her, and began to spread a comforting warmth through the block of ice she called a body.

Slowly Bella turned her head towards the source of the heat. There was large man staring at her with wide, concerned eyes. As she became warmer her mind became more lucid. It looked like he was only wearing ripped denim shorts and Bella noticed he looked vaguely familiar. She guessed he was Quileute and she had probably met him when she saw Jacob at the beach. Possibly.

After the many stranger danger lectures Bella had endured, especially with a police chief parent, not to mention the incidents with various vampires fresh in her mind, Bella slowly edged away from him until her back touched the tree trunk. She was in the middle of the woods, lost and now there was a stranger who knew her name.

What was most worrying was that Bella didn't feel in danger, He obviously wasn't a vampire and his stance was anything but aggressive. She took a moment to compose herself, knowing that if she spoke to him then her voice would crack.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Bella cleared her throat and sat up properly.

"How did you know my name and why are you here?" It was a relief to hear her own voice and Bella was pleased her question came out clearly.

The stranger gave a deep rumbling cough. He looked uncomfortable.

"I understand you don't remember me but we met on the beach in L a Push, you were there with some people from school. My name is Paul. I volunteer on the reservation to act as a community warden of sorts and your dad called us to help find you when you didn't come home."

"Oh." Bella didn't know what to say, "I was a little preoccupied."

"That's fine; I'll take you home when you're ready to go."

Bella squinted at him and took in his appearance. All he was wearing were those cut-offs.

"Why are you so under dressed? I have a jacket and I'm still freezing." She tried to stand up but a flash of pain brought her to her knees.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Paul asked, he looked worried but almost afraid to reach out to her. While feeling grateful he didn't try to touch her, Bella also noticed that he dodged her question.

"I'm ok, just sprained my ankle. Can you pass me a branch, please?" Bella asked softly, panting slightly through the pain. She grabbed the tree and used it as a support to help her stand up. Paul watched her with a frown.

"I can just carry you, we'll be able to move quicker."

"I'm not going to do that. The reason why? Firstly because I have no idea who you are. I don't let random men pick me up. We may have met briefly before but you could be crazy and dangerous. To be honest, I'm getting that impression because you're not even wearing a shirt in this weather."

Paul narrowed his eyes as he took her in while crouching in the mud. Bella hoped she looked firm as she stood to her full height. _I've survived a vampire attack, humans should be piss easy. _Bella didn't feel nervous, she felt impatient. Bella was just desperate to get home and cry into her pillow. Why couldn't this stupid man get that?

"Ok, sure thing Bella. You've got a sprained ankle and a cut knee, you're miles into deep into the woods and you want to walk yourself out? Good idea. I'm sure basic first aid advice dictates you walk off ankle injuries. I'll just get that branch for you." Paul rolled his eyes as he stood to his own full height, his full head taller than her height. He snapped a thick branch from the tree Bella was leaning on and passed it to her.

"Shall we go? It's very dark and your dad is worried sick about you."

Bella blinked at him, confused by the whole interaction. Her heart was still hurting and she was exhausted. Those feelings mixed together into indignant irritation and Bella marched off through the ferns. The effect was ruined by her makeshift crutch and her jeans brushing past some low leaves spilling the massive puddles that had collected all down her leg.

"Bella, you're going the wrong way. Look, there's the path you created earlier." Despite the darkness Bella could imagine Paul's eyes glittering with amusement.

"Yes, thanks. I was testing the crutch. Let's go." Bella replied tetchily, walking in the direction his shadowy arm was pointing. She was about 10 feet ahead of him when she heard a soft laugh. Bella just felt lonely and sad. More tears began to drip down her face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! I hope all is well where you are! Please welcome my new Beta reader to the story Mable2210, here's to a long and successful partnership! *Pops champagne bottle***

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! This chapter is continuing in Bella's POV.**

Paul quickly caught up with Bella and walked silently beside her. Bella offered up a silent prayer of thanks, she was in no mood to speak. She was grateful that Paul seemed to appreciate this.

It became increasingly hard to navigate the forest, Bella's eyes had become quite accustomed to the darkness but she still struggled.

Having Paul's intense heat next to her made the forest seem even colder. She limped along brushing past ferns, spilling the rainwater that collected on the leaves. Bella tried to focus on the chill spreading through her, trying to avoid thinking about Paul and the other one.

"Careful, there's a nasty root just ahead." Paul interrupted her concentration softly. He pointed by a shadowy lump along the path.

"I remember it fondly," Bella mumbled, sarcasm dripping from her tongue. "I think that's the one that tripped me the first time." She said a little louder. Their voices sounded intrusive in the empty forest.

"Where you cut your knee," Paul continued, almost to himself.

Bella stopped suddenly, she looked up at Paul. "How did you know I had cut my knee?"

"I saw it, when you were… you know." He replied softly, his dark eyes shimmered in the moonlight breaking through the canopy, the clouds had rained themselves into nonexistence.

His eyes were strangely intense, Bella looked away. She felt like he was expecting her to say something or do something.

Bella cleared her throat. "So, if we're at this root already then we've made great time. We're almost out of the woods!" There was a ghost of a smile on her face as the cliché tumbled out of her mouth.

Paul's smile was gentle and he nodded. "You've done well. You know, being crippled and stuff."

He continued walking before Bella could respond, his form was wrapped in shadows as he glided through the ferns, back onto the path. Bella huffed and stomped after him. His cheeky comment was exactly what the tense atmosphere needed, but she wouldn't tell him that.

The forest was now silent, save for Bella's breathing. Her sprained ankle was sending burning jolts of pain up her whole leg. It was becoming more difficult to walk, maybe she should have taken Paul up on his offer to carry her.

Bella paused to call Paul back but just beyond him she could see Charlie's ridiculously bright porch light. That beacon was calling her home but it made the forest around her blacker and the path difficult to follow. Bella didn't care, she increased her pace and threw her branch/crutch into the bushes and began limping/running towards home.

Paul was still several paces ahead of Bella when she tripped over her laces which had slowly fallen undone as they became damper. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her hands in front of her preparing for an impact that never came.

Strong, hot arms closed around her. Bella's eyes snapped open as Paul gently lifted her into his arms, being careful not to jostle her already injured legs.

"Woah little missy, you shouldn't get so carried away. We still have a bit to go."

"Thanks Paul, you can put me down now." Bella said stiffly.

"If I let you walk the rest of the way home, especially without your crutch, that sprain will turn into a broken ankle. It isn't far, you've made a heroic effort. Just let me do this?" Paul stared into Bella's eyes, his gaze was uncomfortably intense. Bella felt like a rabbit caught in headlights. She nodded slowly and he turned, carrying her through forest. Her feet dragged across the tips of the shrubs, the relief was instant. Bella's ankle began to hurt much less and she felt like she was floating. Gentle smiles floated across both their faces, mirror images of contentment. His heat began to ease her tense muscles and warm her through her soaking layers of clothes.

"Bella, before I take you home, I need to tell you something." Paul said, his smile had faded.

"You're a psychotic murderer? Going to feed me to the wolves?" Bella quipped.

"Not quite. Look. I know… ah… I know about the Cullens. What they are and what they do. I know you'll need some time to get yourself feeling better but when the secret gets too much come to La Push. I'll find you." He looked scared.

Bella didn't know how to respond. The Cullens, even the name hurt her heart. Their departure hurt beyond words, but what was worrying her was not being able to discuss it. Paul was offering her a lifeline. She couldn't be anything other than grateful. She can ask questions later.

"I can't face talking about this tonight, but thank you. Can I ask you questions when I come to La Push?" Bella asked softly. She looked up at Paul cautiously. He smiled at her, it was a beautiful smile, the moonlight danced across his white teeth like stars.

"Of course. We're almost back."

Bella looked around them, she was so absorbed in their little bubble she forgot they were in the woods. She could see her white house through the trees. It had never looked more perfect, she ached from inside to just go into her bed. Charlie was bent over the picnic bench behind the house, he was barking orders at a group of men around him.

"Chief, I have her." Paul shouted, his voice was so loud compared to his whispers in the forest.

Charlie looked up and sagged with relief. Bella smiled at her dad and he ran over to her. Paul kept her in his arms, Bella knew he wasn't going to put her down until they were inside.

"Oh baby, you had me so worried, are you ok? What happened?"

Bella's smile wobbled as she took a breath. "Edward and I went on a walk when we got home from school, he broke up with me. He ran away in the woods and I stupidly tried to follow, I think I've sprained my ankle." Bella tried to sound nonchalant but her voice broke.

"Oh baby. Did he hurt you?" Charlie's eyes glittered like obsidian behind his eyes.

"No, I mean, it hurt that we broke up but he didn't do anything." Bella looked her dad right in the eye. 6 months of guilt rushed into her, from the moment she met that Edward until this moment. She had put her poor dad through so much. His moustache had grey hairs littered through it.

"Ok Bells, we'll get you inside and warm. Can you carry her in… uh?" Charlie looked at Paul.

"Paul, sir, my name's Paul Lahote. When you called Billy he told Sam to get us rez wardens looking for Bella in the woods." Paul's voice was strong, unwavering.

"Ok Paul, thank you for all you have done so far, can you please bring her inside? I don't want to move her bad leg." Charlie said.

"Of course, sir." Paul walked further into the light and Bella got a proper look at him. He was right, they had met at the beach party all those months ago. She began feeling guilty for forgetting him but was soon overcome with a wave of tiredness.

"Dad, what time is it?"

"Uh, it's 1 in the morning Bells. Don't worry, we'll get you upstairs soon." Charlie said, his voice was tender. "I'll go in first and get some blankets for her bed. I don't think she'll have the energy to change." This he said to Paul. Paul nodded as Bella yawned again.

Charlie shuffled past them and got an armful of blankets out of the linen closet. He thumped upstairs and Bella followed in Paul's arms. Charlie laid out half the blankets on top of her covers and Paul placed her on the bed. Bella wrestled out of her jacket and Charlie took her shoes off.

Paul stood off to the side, his eyes were burning into Bella. They shared a look of understanding before Bella yawned again. Paul smiled at her.

Charlie gently arranged the other half of the blankets on top of Bella. He backed up and turned Bella's small bedside light off. Bella didn't have the energy to turn onto her side for her normal sleeping position. She couldn't even look around her room to seek comfort in its familiarity. She was too tired.

She did see Charlie and Paul's silhouettes shake hands. They sounded so far away but she was sure she heard Paul ask for the home phone number. He said he wanted to check on Bella later. Charlie shook his hand again, saying how lucky the Swan family was that Paul had found her.

The final tear of that day had escaped Bella's eye and she slipped into sleep, dreaming of green forests and dark eyes.


	5. Apology

Hello,

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated.

The thing is I was diagnosed with cancer in November and to be fair, I've been pretty busy/tired after treatments.

I do have future chapters planned and I will get around to writing them.

In the meantime, here's the link to my cancer blog.

I hope you all understand

cancersgotmytongue. wordpress . com


End file.
